Un nuevo mal
by Biancamanda16
Summary: Que hubiese pasado si Artie al volverse malo no queria liberar una plaga si no que queria algo más
1. Problemas

Artie estaba teniendo problemas ultimamente para consentrarse luego de lo del astrolabio tenia problemas para dormir y los demas lo habian notado pero que se supone que debia hacer según el padre Adrian no podia decirle a nadie lo que paso pero acaso podia confiar en el?

Y como iva a decirles que el almacén explotó y que la Sra Frederic, HG y Peter murieron?

No podia decirles? Oh no queria?

Quizás necesitaba algo de tiempo para pensar mejor que hacer quizás podía tomar un descanso bien merecido de todo esto pero le harían preguntas que no puede ni quiere responder entonces que queda por hacer?

Se estaba artando de todo estaba más nervioso que de costumbre ¿quizás regresar en el tiempo cause eso? Oh era eso de tener en su memoria todo lo que había causado la pérdida de la esperanza en el mundo y la muerte de tantos de sus amigos.

Tiene pesadillas de eso todos los días lo poco que consigue dormir tiene pesadillas era insoportable

Artie pensaba en todo eso estando sentado frente a la computadora y no hoyo que Claudia le estaba hablando ella se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro y dijo tierra a Artie hola oye que esta pasando contigo hace media hora que estoy aquí tratando de hablar contigo vamos Artie queremos ayudarte pero no podemos sino nos dices que pasa.

Artie se queda viéndola sin decir nada con la mirada perdida un rato luego volvió en si.

Bueno tienes razón tengo que acabar con esto no puedo más necesito ayuda pero esto lo tienen que saber los demas llama a todos y que vayan al BB voy a decirle a la Sra Frederic que venga con HG ella también tiene que venir.

¡¿Que?! esto debe ser serio esta bien nos vemos en el BB

Artie meditó un rato lo que iva a decirles a los demás y llamo a la Sra Frederic y le pido que venga acompañada por HG si era posible y luego fue al BB al llegar se sentó en uno de los sillones estaba muy cansado esperaba que después de que los demás sepan lo sucedido quizás pueda descansar mejor quizás las pesadillas se vayan y lo dejarán descansar no paso mucho tiempo y casi se queda dormido en el sillón que se encontraba cuando la Sra Frederic apareció a su lado pidiendo una explicación por su comportamiento junto a ella ya se encontraban los demas incluida HG.


	2. Revelaciones

Artie sólo se levantó y fue a un sillón más cómodo como sabia que esto iva a tardar se aseguró de que estaría cómodo el grupo solo lo observaba con miradas preocupadas por un lado y desconcertadas por el otro cuándo ya estaba cómodo empezó.

Tengo algo importante que decirles se supone que no puedo decirles pero espero que ese monje solo halla estado siendo paranoico o estaba delirando por la pérdida de sangre bueno el punto es que la bomba de Sykes sisi llego a explorar.

Myka intervino. No Artie detuvimos la bomba de Sykes.

Si Myka pero recuerda que fui yo quien el que la encontró en primer lugar ya sabía que estaba en la silla de Sykes no?

Bueno si pero...

Yo ya sabía donde estaba por que esa maldita bomba explotó y destruyo el almacén y la Sra Frederic murió por eso.

Nosotros estábamos dentro cuando paso me refiero a Peter, Myka, HG y yo HG nos salvo haciendo que parte del escudo nos proteja pero ella se quedo del otro lado y murió en la explosión

Luego con la ayuda del reloj de bolsillo de James pudimos hallar el astrolabio de Magallanes pero solo habia una parte y Claudia se quedo atrapada en un túnel que tenía una trampa que activo uno de esos monjes y luego cuando llegamos donde estaba la otra parte Myka fue arrestada por que rompió una ventana para que pudiéramos entrar al sitisitio en cuestión mientras ella estaba distrayendolos.

Ah si por poco olvido que cuando el almacén explotó la caja de Pandora y el mundo perdio la esperanza era un completo desastre por eso atraparon a Myka tan rapido y luego...


	3. El despertar de la maldad

Artie paro su relato tenia los ojos llorosos solo al recordar lo que no podia decir por que aun que para ellos nada de esto habia pasado el si lo vivio todo y fue muy real para el ver morir a Peter en sus brasos y aun estando moribundo el le sonrio su sonrisa solo opacada por la sangre que salia de su boca no podia continuar no ahora estaba en su límite tanto emociónal como físico pues seguía bastante cansado no hacía falta que les diga eso respiró profundo para calmarse y continúo.

Bueno luego Peter encontró la ultima pieza del astrolabio y luego lo use y volví 24 horas antes de que la maldita bomba explotará y ya es todo.

Mentira dijo Steve no es todo no todabia no dijiste todo pero todo lo demás es cierto.

Arthur por que no dijiste esto antes lo de la bomba fue hace 2 meses.

Si Artie has estado como un zombie todo ese tiempo.

Es que se supone que si les decía estarían en peligro por que el que al usar el astrolabio se crea una maldad de mi propia mano no se a que se refería el monje pero no creo que halla estado mintiendo pero eso lo vamos a ver luego yo ya termine mi relato estoy muy cansado no he dormido bien desde que eso paso y...

Has usado el astrolabio de Magallanes?

Bueno si pero ya les explique por que lo hice.

No Arthur no estas entendiendo el astrolabio es sumamente peligroso la maldad de la que hablas proviene de ti.

¿Qué? no eso no puede ser yo estoy bien.

No Arthur no lo estas que no has dicho que no puedes dormir desde entonces

Si pero...

Que ya olvidaste que el artefacto siempre tiene más posibilidad de afectar al usuario que a alguien más.

¡Que no he sido afectado... ! Yo no

¡Oh mi cabeza me esta matando!

¡Se acabo yo los salvé a todos ustedes Salve a todo el maldito planeta a todos esos idiotas que van por la calle como si nada.! ¡Sabe cuantos suicidios masivos hubo pues no usted estaba muerta casi todos murieron maldición hice lo correcto puede salvarlos a todos y al almacén!

¡Y si el astrolabio me afecta o no no me importa porque pude salvar a mi familia y a mi hogar no me arrepiento yo lo volvería a hacer!

Ah este dolor no se va...

Artie sostiene su cabeza

Artie que pasa que tienes tu aura está cambiando.

Cambiando como Leena

Artie deja de sostener su cabeza y ahora su mirada era diferente era una más oscura se veía como si fuera alguien completamente diferente.

Hay pero que tonterías dices estás arrinando la sorpresa. Que inocente pensó que podía contra mi por más tiempo bueno al decir verdad duró bastante.

¿Artie que tienes de que estás hablando?

Cielos no se porque aún siguen vivos sus misiones deben ser bastante sencillas yo perdí muchos agentes mucho más calificados que ustedes bueno como sea tengo cosas que hacer.

Oh muchacho calmate un poco quieres.

Oh chico muévete o yo lo haré.

Artie por favor espera podemos ayudarte.

¿Ayudarme dices? No necesito ayuda y Artie tampoco lo que necesito es salir de aquí un rato ya les dije que tengo cosas que hacer.

Arthur no voy a dejar que vayas a ninguna parte.

Qué lástima que tenga esto

Artie saca una cámara antigua y toma una foto al grupo que queda congelado como una imagen en blanco y negro.

Ah nadie me escucha bueno voy por las cosas que necesito Artie toma su portafolios que siempre lleva en las misiones y fue al almacén a tomar los artefactos que pensó que serían de utilidad tanto para su plan como para detener a su equipo seguro lo seguirían y el contaba con ello nadie se interpondrá ahora ya no más al terminar dejó un par de trampas aquí y allá para retrasar a su equipo y luego grabó algo para que escucharán y de seguro los motivará a buscarlo quería jugar con sus emociones sería sencillo pues los conoce demasiado bien al términar fue y saco otra foto al grupo y encendió la grabación mientras dejaba el lugar llevándose su tesla y su farnworth con el.


	4. Buscando soluciones

El grupo volvió a tener movilidad algo confusos.

¿Donde esta Arthur?

Artie no juegues con nosotros así sal

Artie solo queremos ayudarte

De pronto Artie apareció

Artie no necesita de su ayuda ya nadie puede salvarlo están perdiendo el tiempo el dejo de existir no pueden salvarlo y si lo intentan ya no tendrán tanta suerte el ya no podrá ayudarles y que quede claro yo no voy a dudar en acabar con todos ustedes.

Artie luego desapareció era sólo un holograma.

¿Qué rayos le está pasando a Artie?

Me temo que lo que Arthur nos contó es verdad el astrolabio le debe de estar afectando si tan solo hubiese dicho esto antes quizás hubiésemos podido hacer algo a tiempo ahora quizás es demasiado tarde.

¡¡¡No!!! Yo no pienso abandonarlo puede que esté actuando raro pero no hay forma de que lo abandone solo por eso podemos buscar una forma de arreglar esto debe de haber algo que podamos hacer para ayudarlo se lo debemos.

Cierto no estaba insinuando que no lo intentariamos agente Donovan solo que si lo habría sabido antes el no estaría por ahí posiblemente con un grupo de artefactos busque si se llevó algo.

Yo y la agente Wells buscaremos más información sobre el astrolabio Ustedes busquen a Arthur tengan mucho cuidado el podría ser un enemigo formidable.

Todos empezaron a hacer algo.

Claudia estaba viendo que se llevó Artie pero no salia nada de seguro Artie había eliminado la seguridad y tomo todo lo que podía necesitar y eso sólo la frustró más Artie en verdad era muy bueno cuando quería no podia saber que se llevó porque no faltaba nada según la computadora.

Así que decidió buscarlo lo rastreo pero su señal rebotaba por todas partes pero no iva a dejar que se le escape lo iva a encontrar. Lo hizo una vez podia volver a hacerlo.

Peter y Myka buscaron más sobre el astrolabio al igual que la Sra Frederic y HG. Leena seguia en el BB no le gustó nada lo que vio ultimamente en el aura de Artie estaba muy caótica como si se dividiera y pelearán entre sí y ella sabe quien ganó pero esperaba que no estuviera en lo cierto.


	5. Primer movimiento

En la mente de Artie.

Artie despertó en un sitio desconocido se sentía tan cansado que no podia moverse todo estaba oscuro pero pudo ver la silueta de un hombre frente a él.

Disculpe puede decirme ¿Donde estoy?

Ah aun sigues aquí si que eres terco pero pronto desapareceras como los otros que usaron el astrolabio antes que tú.

De que hablas ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué me has hecho?.

Yo nada pero tu. Todo esto paso por culpa tuya y las cosas que pasarán más adelante también.

El hombre se dio la vuelta para revelar que el hombre en cuestión es la versión mala de el mismo.

No puede ser. Artie tenia una expresión de terror en el rostro.

Te equivocas que acaso lo olvidaste una maldad de tu propiedad tu has tenido el control por mucho tiempo ahora gracias al astrolabio puedo ser libre tu pronto dejaras de existir este es mi momento y no vas a arruinarlo tu y yo sabemos que James tenia razón después de todo no puedes mentirme tu solo obserba tengo grandes planes para nosotros es hora de que nos conoscan mejor en especial tu preciado equipo.

No voy a permitir que les hagas nada.

Eso dices ahora pero no puedes ni ponerte de pie pronto no podras ni hablar no te procupes no sera tan malo.

Te equivocas yo puedo no estar libre pero yo no estoy solo.

Oh confías en tu equipo. ¿Crees que podrán contra mí? Yo poseo todos tus conocimientos se cuales son sus puntos débiles además que se todo sobre el almacén también yo puedo ser imparable y tu solo tienes fe en un grupo de niños incompetes no vas a poder ganar no esta vez se acabo.

No todabia estoy aqui y mi equipo tambien ademas la Sra Frederic esta tambien.

Oh ella si pero solo es una molestia más de la que me voy a encargar.

Mientras esa pelea mental se llebaba a acabo Artie subia a una furgoneta negra que llebaba muchas cajas llenas de Artefactos.

Que empiese la diversión.

Mientras tanto en el Almacén.

Bien al fin logre hallarlo se robo una furgoneta negra su dueño lo reportó a la policía.

Pues bien vamos, ¿Donde esta?

Aquí dice que se lo vio estacionando en un casino en Nevada tengo la dirección vamos.

No Claudia nosotros iremos tu quedate aquí con Steve por si vuelve aquí.

Pero yo quiero ayudar.

Ya lo has hecho Claudia por favor esperanos aquí ya volveremos.

Te avisamos lo que pase por el Farnworth.

Oky chicos vayan.

Mientras tanto en las Vegas.

Artie bajo de la furgoneta y se llevó la bolsa que siempre llebaba con el fue a la entrada del Casino pero no entro fue a una de las paredes y colocó en la pared un trozo de papel con signos japoneses. Y luego se alejo el papel brillo un poco y por un momento una especie de campo de energía cubrió al edificio dentro se empezaron a oír gritos de terror gente desesperada corriendo de aquí para allá que no lograban salir por alguna razón.

Artie empezó a alejarse lentamente disfrutando de los efectos que había provocado en ese momento Peter y Myka aparecieron frente a él.

Artie detente no queremos hacerte daño dinos que hiciste y como revertirlo.

¿Qué? , qué hice pues crear caos y terror y Ustedes podrían terminar muertos antes de lograr hacerme algo y si quieren detener lo que pasa allí dentro tienen que apurarse pronto se tornaran violentos ustedes deciden me detienen o salvan a esa gente el tiempo corre.

Artie por favor tu no puedes hacer esto. No, no entienden aun verdad yo no soy Artie y no voy a ayudarles ni decirles como neutralizarlo. Ustedes son agentes demuestrenlo a ver si Artie tiene razón y logran salvarlos y detenerme pero yo lo dudo mucho ahora me tengo que ir aun tengo mucho que hacer.

Artie no dees un paso más o tendré que dispararte y lo siento mucho pero lo haré.

Myka apunta con el tesla a Artie.

Entonces serás tú.

Artie tomo una bola negra y la arrojó al suelo creando así una cortina de humo que le permitió escapar dejando a Peter y Myka solos.

¡¡¡Wua eso fue genial!!!.

¡¡¡Peter!!!.

¿Qué Myka? lo fue el desapareció como un Ninja sería super si el no fuera malo pero luego cuando vuelva a ser el de siempre le preguntaré como lo hizo.

Esta bien ven tenemos que ver que es lo que afecta a esas personas sea lo que sea solo afecta a las personas dentro. Yo vi que puso algo en la pared.

Peter y Myka vieron el sello que estaba en la pared.

Wau más cosas Ninja según las películas esto es un sello Ninja debe de alguna manera estar creando una ilusión creo que sólo hay que quitarlo y listo pero mejor usamos los guantes.

Y así Peter y Myka lograron desactivar el sello y las personas empezaron a calmarse algunos incluso se desmayaron. Peter y Myka decidieron volver al Almacén pues habían perdido el rastro de Artie.

Artie en su mente.

Te dije que ellos lograrían desactivar el sello.

Cállate aún falta mucho esto recién empieza.


	6. Chapter 6

En el Almacén

¿Y entonces encontraron a Artie pero se escapó?.

Si Claudia pero no sólo eso se escapó como un ninja con una bomba de humo.

Wua Artie esta jugando con los artefactos.

Claudia esto es muy peligroso no sabemos que más puede hacer.

Hay por favor es Artie el pudo haberlos matado pero solo se escapó el aún sigue hay y yo se que podemos salvarlo.

En ese momento el farnworth de Claudia sonó y ella contesto.

Era la Señora Frederic.

Hemos encontrado lo que el astrolabio hizo.

Ah provocado un brote psicótico en Arthur su parte mala esta borrando de a poco su parte buena si no logramos hallar un modo de detener sus efectos el Artie qué conocemos pronto dejará de existir y con todo el conocimiento que tiene sobre el almacén no se que podría llegar a hacer si no hay forma de salvarlo lo único que podemos hacer es broncearlo no podemos arriesgarnos el podría ser peor que Macpherson.

Busquenlo y traiganlo de cualquier medio posible seguiremos buscando algo que lo ayude.

Y allí término el comunicado la señora Frederic colgó.

No no no esto no puede ser yo no pienso broncear a Artie es Artie el no lo merece solo tenemos que hallar una solución mejor yo no voy a abandonarlo.

Claudia calmate.

No Steve no me quiero calmar yo no quiero perderlo no quiero perder a otro ser querido por culpa de un Artefacto vamos a salvar a Artie así como logré salvarte a ti.

De acuerdo Claudia solo tenemos que encontrar una solución debe de haber algo que podemos usar.

Yo voy a buscar a Artie y ustedes busquen algo con que podamos ayudarlo.

Bien me parece un buen plan.

Claudia empezó a rastrear a Artie de nuevo y los demas buscaron entre los archivos algo que les pueda ayudar a salvar a Artie.

En la Mente de Artie.

Hey tengo una idea será divertido.

¿De qué hablas?.

Bueno voy a fingir ser tu y luego hay no mejor que sea sorpresa.

No va a funcionar.

Callate no sabes de que estoy hablando.


	7. Chapter 7

En el Almacén

El grupo fue al BB para que Leena les ayude dejando a Claudia en el Almacén.

Claudia seguía buscando cuando su Farnworth sonó Claudia contesto sin ver quien era estaba muy ocupada rastreando a Artie.

Claudia necesito tu ayuda yo no me siento bien.

Oyó decir luego se alegro un rato.

Artie eres tu me alegro que me hallas llamado.

Claudia no tengo mucho tiempo el esta tomando el control de nuevo yo solo quiero que me detengas entenderé si no tienen forma de ayudarme yo...

Artie basta yo puedo salvarte se que si pero dime donde estas se nos acaba el tiempo.

Artie volvió a cambiar.

Bueno no tienes que buscarme yo iré y será mejor que estén listos esto se acabará muy pronto espero que hallas disfrutado la charla con Artie no volverás a hablar con el.

La pantalla se puso negra y luego sonó una alarma Artie estaba en el almacén pero Claudia no sabia donde una mezcla de de sentimientos la invadieron pero tenia que tener la mente clara obviamente había querido nublar su juicio jugando con su esperanza pero ella no se daría por vencida iba a salvarlo no importa como no iba a dejar que ese estúpido artefacto le arrebate a lo más parecido que tenía a un padre en este momento cuando por fin estaba tan feliz que había logrado traer a Steve de vuelta pasaba esto.

Bien Artie quieres jugar pues juguemos. Claudia llamo al equipo y les dijo que Artie estaba en el almacén ellos le dijeron que tuviera cuidado y que enseguida estarían allí.

Claudia tomó su rifle tesla algo que había inventado su tesla y su farnworth y algunos artefactos que podían servir de defensa contra Artie.

Hola Claudia me extrañaste.

Ah ti no impostor.

Los niños de hoy ya no respetan a sus mayores.

¿Artie qué tienes planeado hacer?.

Es una sorpresa niña lo siento y tu no estas incluida tendré que encargarme de ti.

Artie no quiero lastimarte.

Bien pues yo no tengo problemas en lastimarte a ti.


	8. Chapter 8

¿Y bien entonces quieres que sea por las malas cierto?.

Artie no quiero hacerte daño pero tampoco voy a hacerte las cosas fáciles.

Si eso creí de otra forma sería muy aburrido bien empecemos.

Artie saca la espada Honjo Masamune y se hace invisible.

Artie se que soy molesta hay veces pero en serio ¿vas a apuñalarme?.

Bien yo usaré esto.

Claudia lanza al suelo unas granadas tesla.

Buen intentó niña pero no es suficiente. Artie lanza una pequeña bola de gama que al darle a Claudia la envuelve en una especie de goma que la atrapa y luego se endurece.

Luego Artie reaparece.

No podras escapar ahora.

Bueno pero aun me queda esto.

Claudia apreta un botón y luego una red envuelve a Artie y luego recibe unas descargas electrónicas.

Te presentó la red tesla un nuevo inventó lamento haberlo estrenado contigo al recibir la descarga Artie queda inconciente en el piso y aún cubierto por la red que lo a atrapado.

Bueno como ambos hemos sido atrapados yo diría que es un empate.

Luego de un rato Peter, Myka y Steve llegaron al almacén y encontraron a Artie y Claudia atrapados.

Claudia ¿estas bien?.

Si Myka.

¿Y que le hiciste a Artie?.

El esta inconciente tuve que usar mi nuevo invento la red tesla te atrapa y te deja inconsciente . Me pueden ayudar a salir de esto.

¿Y como te atrapó?.

No se pero no lo toquen esta cosa es pegajosa.

Si bueno vamos a probar con el neutralizador.

¿Y que haremos con Artie?

La señora Frederic sabrá que hacer.

Bueno Claudia prepárate.

Peter trajo un balde con el neutralizador y se lo arrojó a Claudia y luego Steve trajo un martillo para romper la masa que ya se había endurecido.

Por fin libre ¿Y ahora qué?.

Yo me encargaré de Arthur.

La Señora Frederic apareció.


	9. Chapter 9

Y qué harán con el.

Nos lo llevaremos a un centro psiquiátrico controlado por los regentes estará allí hasta que hallemos la forma de salvarlo.

¿Qué lo van a internar en un psiquiátrico?. Es una broma no pueden hacerle eso.

Agente Donovan es lo único que se puede hacer el es peligroso y allí estará monitoreado todo el tiempo no fue decisión mía los regentes ya han tomado la decisión lo siento no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

En ese momento un grupo de hombres llega y se llevan a el Artie inconciente.

Y el señor Kosan los acompaña.

Nosotros nos encargaremos de el por un tiempo pero solo hasta que hallemos una cura lo siento es lo único que se nos ocurrió.

Salieron del almacén y el grupo de hombres se llevó a Artie en una ambulancia del psiquiátrico y el señor Kosan los acompaño.

El equipo solo pudo ver como se llevaron a su jefe y amigo lejos a un psiquiátrico la impotencia los invadió.

Claudia empezó a llorar de rabia como podia terminar de esta manera ese lugar era un infierno ella lo sabía el no mejoraría en un lugar así.

Claudia esto es temporal no llores.

Steve el no estará bien allí.

Es mejor que una prisión Agente Donovan.

No tiene importancia ahora el ya se a ido solo tenemos que encontrar una cura pronto.

En el Psiquiátrico.

Artie poco a poco recobró la conciencia se hallaba encadenado en una cama de hospital y llevaba ropa de paciente junto a el se hallaba la Doctora Vanessa Calder.

Siento mucho lo que esta pasando contigo Artie pero trataré de encontrar la forma de ayudarte pronto saldrás de aquí.

Creés que esto podrá detenerme tu no sabes de lo que soy capaz y Artie ya no existe no importa lo que hagan el no volverá.

Si Artie no existe dime por qué Claudia aún sigue con vida.

Por qué es tan insignificante que no valía la pena que la asesinara.

Tenías la Masamune pudiste haberla matado pero solo la atrapaste ¿Porqué?.

Ya te lo dije no valía la pena.

Es eso o ¡Artie no te permitió que lo hicieras!.

Si y que si fuera así de todas formas el esta muy débil no soportará mucho el dedicó su vida a esta gente y ellos lo traen a un manicomio pero que ingratos y ahora que sigue van a jugar con su débil mente todo lo que me hagan solo lo afectará a el así que ustedes terminarán el trabajo por mi y luego me largare de aquí pobre hombre su novia va a acabar con el.

En ese momento llega una enfermera.

Señor Nilsen es hora de su medicina.

La enfermera inyecta a Artie un sedante y el se queda dormido y luego se va.

La Doctora Calder se queda y tiene lágrimas en los ojos.

No Artie yo voy a hacer que mejores no quiero perderte dice con la voz entre cortada.


	10. Chapter 10

En el almacén.

Claudia sigue buscando artefactos que pudieran ayudar a Artie.

Peter y Myka siguen llendo en misiones y el tiempo pasa y no saben nada de Artie en dos meses solo saben que la doctora Calder esta probando tratamientos experimentales y la señora Frederic sigue buscando información para poder ayudarlo.

Con el tiempo la fe del equipo disminuye excepto por Claudia qué no piensa darse por vencida.

En el psiquiátrico 2 meses antes.

La doctora Calder es autorizada para usar artefactos combinados para tratartratar de curar a Artie.

Artie estaba en su cama amarrado de manos y piernas estaba muy enojado había logrado escapar muchas veces pero siempre lograban volver a atraparlo disparandole calmantes o electrocutandolo.

Este era un psiquiátrico de Regentes en donde se llevaban a los ex agentes enloquecidos o a personas afectadas por artefactos que no lograban salvar.

La Doctora Calder llego acompañada por un grupo de enfermeras/os y traía una mesa con un grupo de Artefactos.

As vuelto y traes juguetes contigo eres una niña muy traviesa incluso trajiste a un grupo de amigos.

Me han autorizado a usar este grupo de Artefactos de forma individual o combinada te dije que buscaria la forma de ayudarte.

Ja eso solo va a torturar a tu pobre novio pero no me importa empecemos.

Bien primero usaremos terapia de electro choque combinada con un grupo de Artefactos.

Uy se oye divertido.

No tienes idea. Bien preparen al paciente para el tratamiento.

Realizaron el tratamiento de electro shock y Artie quedo inconciente.

Bien esperemos que despierte y empezaremos la segunda parte del tratamiento.

Luego de un rato Artie despertó desorientado.

Ah aún sigues aquí ¿vamos a seguir jugando?.

Si bien ves este péndulo era usado por un antiguo psicólogo para tratar a pacientes con enfermedades bipolares y trastornos de personalidad solo obserba.

No ...

Chicos un poco de ayuda.

Las/os enfermeras/os obligaron a Artie a ver el péndulo.

Sueltenme voy a matarlos a todos.

Luego de un rato de forcejear Artie ya se encontraban bajo el efecto del artefacto.

Artie ¿puedes oírme?.

¿Vanessa?.

Artie dime ¿como te sientes?.

Vanessa yo lo siento mucho.

Artie contestame.

Yo me siento muy débil Vanessa no se cuanto tiempo más logré resistir el es muy fuerte y sigue haciéndose más fuerte a cada minuto.

Artie no te atrevas a dejarme no te debes rendir.

Está bien yo lo intentaré Vanessa siento mucho haberte dejado pero tenía razón soy peligroso.

Artie no te preocupes solo mejorate.

Bueno ya basta de sentimentalismos ya te despediste de tu novio sigamos jugando.

¿Artie?.

Artie se fue tu artefacto no es lo suficientemente fuerte funcionó solo por un rato dime ¿Qué otro juguete tienes?

Bueno esta es una hierba especial maya dice que hace que uno hallé un balance del Yin y el Yan el bien y el mal se ingiere como un té.

¿Quieres darme un té? ¡Yo odio el te no lo quiero!.

Amigos sostengan al paciente tiene que beberlo todo.

El grupo de enfermeras/os obligaron a Artie a beber el te.

Luego de un rato empezó a brillar y gritar.

Ah esto duele ¡Maldición! Qué me has hecho maldita.

Artie resiste no te rindas.

Vanessa es difícil yo no creo poder resistir mucho más.

Artie no te rindas me lo prometiste.

Ah ah duele mucho.

El brillo se oscureció y la mirada de Artie volvió a cambiar.

Jajaja eso fue muy divertido solo lo estaba haciendo sufrir no creo que puedas salvarlo pero puedes seguir intentando.

No te preocupes algo va a funcionar pero es suficiente por hoy.

Traeré más artefactos mañana dejaré que Artie descanse.

Hay que tierna pero de nada va servir.

Y así siguió Vanessa probando los artefactos de forma individual y combinada hasta que pasaron los dos meses.

Y Artie empezó a ponerse más violento no encontraban la forma de hacer que mejore.

El equipo empezaba a creer que Artie jamás volvería a ser el mismo excepto Claudia que seguía investigando y la Doctora Vanessa que seguia probando cada tratamiento que se le ocurriera y buscando más información para ayudarle a buscar sus próximos tratamientos.


	11. Chapter 11

En el almacén tiempo actual.

Claudia debes ir a dormir.

Steve no todabia no he encontrado la forma de ayudar a Artie.

Pero Claudia tienes que descansar para poder tener la mente clara.

Yo lo se pero es que es tan injusto yo sabía que algo le pasaba a Artie pero estaba tan feliz de que hayas vuelto que lo ignore pero Artie siempre suele actuar raro como iba a saber que estaba volviéndose loco.

Claudia tienes que descansar puede que esto tarde hallaremos la forma de ayudarlo.

Al día siguiente la Dra Vanessa vino al almacén.

Hola Vanessa ¿como esta Artie?.

Bueno se esta debilitando se esta poniendo violento lo mantienen sedado la mayor parte del tiempo por que logró escapar muchas veces y ha herido a muchos guardias en el proceso y también se a hecho daño en el proceso los tratamientos funcionan solo por poco tiempo.

Ah bueno entonces todavía no hay una cura pero el sigue hay.

Si pero esta débil creo que se está rindiendo Claudia necesito tu ayuda con un nuevo procedimiento creo que podría funcionar.

Vanessa yo no quiero verlo en ese estado yo odio ese lugar.

Si lo se querida pero no te lo pediría si no fuera importante necesito a alguien que tenga una fuerte conexión con el y yo se que tu puedes ayudarme.

Esta bien solo lo haré por qué creés que podría ayudar a Artie solo por eso y en verdad quiero ayudarlo a mejorar.

Bien entonces en marcha vamos toma lo que necesites y iremos al hospital.

Esta bien ya regreso.

Claudia fue a traer sus cosas y luego fueron al hospital.

Al llegar Claudia tuvo un escalofrío en verdad odiaba esos lugares pero tenía que intentarlo si podía ayudar a Artie podia superar su fobia a ese lugar y no recordar su propia experiencia en un lugar así.

Claudia y la Doctora Calder se bajaron Claudia siguo a la Doctora era la primera vez en dos meses que vería a Artie de nuevo o al menos a lo que queda de el, estaba nerviosa.

Al fin llegaron Artie estaba esposado a la cama y atado con correas de pies y manos y estaba dormido supuso que estaba sedado se veía mal tenia ojeras profundas bajo los ojos y estaba más pálido que de costumbre también había adelgazado un poco pero al menos recortaban su barba y su pelo para que no se viera tan mal.

No te preocupes Claudia para este tratamiento no hace falta que el este despierto.

La Doctora llamo a una enfermera y le pidió que le traiga el artefacto y los materiales que iba a utilizar.

¿Qué clase de tratamientos le han dado?.

Bueno lo usual y algunos con artefactos.

¿As estado experimentando con el?.

Claudia calmate no le hicimos ningún daño los artefactos no eran peligrosos.

Pero miralo se ve terrible seguro le hicieron electro shock y le dieron cualquier clase de drogas inútiles.

Si tienes razón pero la terapia de electro shock solo se lo han hecho tres veces.

Pero eso no era necesario el esta así por culpa de un Artefacto eso no va a ayudarlo.

Si pero se habían combinado con el uso de algunos artefactos.

Oky como sea ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?.

Bueno se me ocurrió que la única forma de ayudarlo es entrar en su mente.

¿Qué? Pero si su mente esta hecha un caos ¿Cómo vamos a encontrarlo?.

No te preocupes para eso esta esto.

Oh señora Lattimer.

Hola Claudia me alegro de que hallas decidido ayudar.

¿Y qué es eso?.

Esto es una cuerda que une a las personas que tienen un gran lazo y esto es una pequeña escultura de el gran pensador.

Al combinarlos puedes entrar en la mente de alguien.

Una vez dentro tienes que ayudar a Artie a vencer a su lado malvado creado por el astrolabio solo puedes ir tu por qué Artie esta débil la Doctora y yo te estaremos cuidando desde aquí tu podrás oirnos al igual que Artie será como si estuviéramos allí pero es peligroso si te pierdes no podras volver. Bueno si podrás pero es peligroso porqué puedes quedar en coma.

Te lo preguntaré de nuevo ¿Quieres hacerlo?.

Si yo quiero ayudar a Artie.


End file.
